MLP FANFICS
by Snowy Inferno
Summary: Hey guys the title basically says it all but these were made by diffrent people. CHECK THESE OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys Constellation Orion here to give out some good stories so i will give details of the story before I give it out.**

**I won't insert comments in between so my stalker (Discordant Feelings) won't go apeshit on me. So heres our first story of the Series. My Little Nightmare:Darkness is Magic.**

**Genres: ACTION , ROMANCE , DRAMA , ADVENTURE , HUMOR**

**Language: ENGLISH**

**Rated: M**

**Explict Content includes: LANGUAGE , VIOLENCE , B/G (BLOOD AND GORE) , SEXUAL CONTENT/SITUATIONS , SMALL AMMOUNTS OF GAMERHATE (Joking on last part)**

****Chapter 78: Heart Stopper

…Canterlot Gardens…

Helena's horn glowed blood red. All of a sudden, Najmi's statue started to have red glowing cracks on it. The Statue suddenly cracked open and Najmi fell on the grass. Najmi was unconscious and he had dried up tears on his face.

"Poor dear…" Helena said lifting up Najmi on her back.

"Oh dear…he's naked…" Helena said blushing.

"I need to get him back to Night Forge." Helena said. She tried to teleport to Night Forge but she lost her nether magic from the book.

"Well this isn't lovely, I'm stuck here." Helena said. Najmi started to stir and Helena put him down on the ground…

…Najmi's Point of View…

My eyelids slowly open and I see Helena looking down at me.

"Darling are you ok?" She asked me. I quickly get up and hug Helena.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH HELENA! I MISSED YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" I yelled. Helena blushed.

"I missed you too dear, it seems you lost your Nightmare powers and you're not immortal anymore." Helena said.

"Yeah I am…Helena, where is Dark?" I asked.

"She went to go mate with an imposter who disguised himself as you!" Helena yelled. I looked at her confused.

"An imposter?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have no idea who that was." Helena said. I stood up on my feet.

"Helena, did you bring clothes?" I asked her.

"No…but I can use the old clothes you were wearing." Helena said.

"Ok, cool." I said as I rubbed the dried up tears from my face.

"Alright darling, but the clothes are a little different." Helena said. Helena's horn glowed dark brown and she shot a blast of dark brown energy at me. All of a sudden, clothes appeared on my body. I was wearing a dark brown Biker jacket and I turned around to see a Blood Drop on the back of the jacket and I looked down to see I was wearing dark brown Nikes and jeans. I was wearing a chain necklace that had a Blood Drop on it. I wore a Blood red Chain belt that was around my waist and the Belt Buckle was a Blood Drop.

"Damn Helena, this outfit looks badazz!" I said with excitement. Helena smiled.

"My most wonderful clothing darling." Helena said. I looked at her.

"Alright, so can you teleport us to Night Stone?" I asked her. Helena looked down.

"I can't…I used up all the Nether energy, I use Blood Magic not Nether energy like Penumbra darling." Helena said.

"Oh ok…then how can we get back?" I asked Helena.

"I don't know darling, but you have to get your powers back and stop that imposter." Helena said.

"But Helena, there isn't any Nightmares that I can bond to around here." I said to her. Helena thought for a moment.

"Well…there is another way…" She said rubbing her left hoof on the ground nervously. I looked at Helena.

"What is the other way I can get powers?" I asked Helena. Helena looked up at me, her white glowing eyes glowing faintly in the dark. There was no light in the Gardens; the only light that lit up the Garden was the Moonlight from the Moon.

"Well…you can bond with…me…" Helena said shifting nervously. I looked at her confused.

"But you're a Vampire Unicorn Helena, you don't need a Host like the Nightmares." I said to her.

"That maybe true…but I can turn you into a Vampire, will you join the Undead with…me darling?" Helena asked. I frowned.

"Oh hell no, I'd prefer eating food, enjoying the warmth of the Sunlight, and not sucking Blood, thank you very much." I said to her. Helena looked down sad.

"Oh…ok…" She said with sadness.

"Can you like…insert your blood into my body and I can become Superhuman?" I asked her. Helena looked up.

"Yes I can…but you need to drink some of my blood." Helena said. I nodded and Helena's horn glowed and a blood red dagger appeared and cut her on the neck. She let out a pleasuring moan.

"Here…suck some." Helena said. I nodded and kneeled down. I put my lips on her neck and started to suck, her blood tasted disgusting but I had to endure it and suck it. Helena's body shivered with pleasure and she let out a pleasuring moan. After sucking for 15 seconds, I let her go. She was panting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her. Helena looked at me with hunger in her eyes.

"The…feel of something…sucking on me…it felt so good darling…" Helena said.

"Alright Vampire shawty, did I get powers?" I asked her.

"Not yet, we have to mate and then you'll get the powers." Helena said.

"Ok but the Sex has to be a Quickie, I don't want any of the Royal Canterlot guards to catch us." I said. Helena smiled.

"This is great…I had sex with an Alicorn made out of dark energy and now I'm about to fuck a Vampire Pony…Damn I wish I was back home."

I said mentally.

"Najmi darling…this is my first mating…since I was beaten and abused when I was a filly, I never considered mating or finding love." Helena said.

"Oh ok…wait, your Undead, how the hell can you still have Sex?" I asked her.

"The world works in strange ways…" Helena said. I looked at her confused.

"Uh…ok…" I said to her.

"Now let's begin." Helena said trotting towards me. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with…" I said to her.

…Flying in the Sky…

Mat and Rainbow flew towards Canterlot. Mat pondered.

"I wasn't there for my brother…I wasn't there to protect him…I was here just playing around and didn't even take things seriously…whatever corrupted Najmi my brother will have HIS FUCKING HEART RIPPED OUT OF THE CHEST!"

Mat yelled mentally. A black aura started to surround Mat as he flew, Rainbow didn't notice and flew faster.

"Thank you Red Thunder for your dark energy…I will take care of you…"

"Hehe! No problem my Lover!"

"Red Thunder? You can read my thoughts?"

"Yes I can! I'm still collecting a lot of crystals in Lake Zark for you!"

"Alright…you keep collecting crystals."

"Ok my Lover!"

Mat and Red Thunder had a mental conversation. The black aura around Mat vanished and he and Rainbow flew faster towards Canterlot…

…Canterlot Gardens…

Helena's horn glowed and a fancy red couch with black designs appeared next to us.

"Nice couch." Najmi said.

"Yep." Helena said lying down on her back on the couch.

"Now come…and please be gentle darling…" Helena said blushing. Najmi nodded and climbed on top of Helena. Najmi wrapped his arms around Helena. Her coat felt cold to the touch and Najmi couldn't feel a pulse, which further proved Helena was an Undead Vampire. He then presses his lips onto hers. Helena moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Najmi inserted his tongue into her mouth, their tongues slithered and moved around each other. Najmi was careful not to rub Helena's fangs with his tongue because they are really sharp. Helena felt his hot and wet tongue move everywhere in her mouth, her mouth was cold and so was her saliva.

"His hot and wet tongue…his warm body against my cold and dead body…it feels so good…"

Helena said mentally. Najmi separated his lips from Helena's with a strand of saliva stretching from their mouths.

"That was marvelous darling…" Helena said while panting.

"Wait…why are you panting? Aren't you dead?" Najmi asked.

"Like I said earlier dear, the world works in strange ways." Helena said.

"Alright…" Najmi said. Helena blushed as she stared at the budge in Najmi's pants.

"D-Darling?" Helena asked.

"Yes?" Najmi said.

"C-Can…I s-suck your f-foal maker?" Helena asked nervously.

"Hell no, not with those Vampire fangs you have there, and I don't like the idea of sharp things near my balls and dick." Najmi said.

"That's understandable…let's mate…" Helena said nervously. Najmi looked down to see Helena's marehood was dripping down her legs and wetting the couch they were lying on.

"Alright…so what Sex Position you most feel comfortable with?" Najmi asked.

"P-Pony Style…please dear…" Helena said turning over and lying on her stomach. She lifted her flank in the air.

"Ok, let's do this." Najmi said. He unzipped his pants and his member flopped out. Najmi positioned himself behind Helena and used his hands to grab Helena's flank.

"Forgive me Najmi but I lied to you…what were about to do is an Ancient Vampire Mating Ritual. The Prey sucks the blood of the Vampire, then they mate, and then…the Vampire drains the Prey dry of blood and the Prey will transform into a Vampire…I know you don't want to be a Vampire…but it's for your own good in till you bond again with the Princess…"

Helena said mentally.

…Canterlot…

Mat and Rainbow flew over the fancy cottages of the ponies.

"Don't worry Mattie! We're almost there!" Rainbow yelled.

"Alright!" Mat yelled as they flew through the night sky…

…Canterlot Gardens…

I rubbed my member on the lips of her marehood. Helena moaned.

"Gently please…" She said in a dramatic but yet aroused voice. I nodded and I slowly slid my member inside her marehood. Helena gasped in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Helena smiled.

"The pain…oh dear sweet darkness it feels good…I want more pain…go hard." Helena said while moaning.

"But aren't you hurt?" I asked.

"Remember that pain is pleasurable to me…" Helena said. I nodded and thrusted into her again. I looked down to see blood trickle out of her marehood. Helena started to smile.

"Yes…I love it…slap my flank!" Helena yelled. I pulled back my hand and slapped her on the flank.

*SLAP!*

"Ahhh…more…"

*SLAP!*

"Oh Najmi…your foal maker is so hot…" Helena moaned. Her marehood was cold and wet; the only heat source was my member. I started to thrust faster.

"N-Najmi…darling?" Helena asked me.

"Yes…" I asked her.

"I-I am…ahh…glad that…oh…we are…m-mating…I never thought…I would…uh…mate because…ahh…my family…is the last…V-Vampires…oh…" Helena said as I thrusted.

"Well…ugh! That sucks, I'm glad I helped you out." I said as I thrusted.

"Faster and harder darling…" Helena said. I nodded and thrusted with more potency and speed. Helena moaned.

*Vampire Hiss*

Helena started to make a Vampire hiss as I thrusted harder.

"Helena, please don't do that, it sounds creepy…" I said.

"Oh…I'm s-sorry…I was…oh…lost in the…ahh…pleasure…" Helena said. I thrusted and I felt myself getting close. Her cold, wet walls gripped my member as I went in.

"H-Helena…I'm getting close…" I said.

"Me too…ahh…" Helena said. I made one more powerful thrust.

"HELENA!" I yelled as I filled her cold womb with my hot seed.

"NAJMI!" Helena yelled as she squirted her juices inside and her eyes rolled back up to her head. I slowly took out my member and a little stream of my seed and her juices mixed together dripped out of her marehood. I panted.

"That was awesome…I can't believe I screwed a Vampire." I said. Helena looked down to see her juices and my seed mixed together dripping on the couch.

"Najmi…I love you…" Helena said hugging me. I hugged back.

"AHHH SHIT! NOW I GOT A DAMN VAMPIRE CRUSHIN ON ME!"

I said mentally.

*Bat wings Flapping*

I heard bat wings flapping and I looked up to see black bats were flying around me and Helena. Helena looked up at me.

"Now my love…you join me in Undeath…" Helena said while she licked her fangs hungrily at me.

"Wha-AHHH!" I yelled as she suddenly bit my neck.

"N-No…I don't want to be a V-Vampire…" I said. I tried to move but my body was paralyzed. The bats flew in a dome shape around me and Helena. I felt my body getting weaker by the seconds.

*Ba-thump…Ba-thump…*

I heard my Heart beat get slower. I got weak and fell on the ground with Helena on top of me sucking my blood.

"N-No…" I said as I stared at the Moon. I slowly reached my hand out towards the Moon.

*Ba-thump…*

My Heart stopped beating…my hand fell to the ground lifeless and my vision turned to darkness…

**Hey guys Constellation is back so i hope you enjoyed this chapter of My Little Nightmare:Darkness is Magic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Well then here I am trying to find a Story (2 HOURS LATER) HAHA THERE WE GO!**

**Genres: ACTION , DEATH , DRAMA , HORROR**

**Language: ENGLISH**

**Rated: M**

**Explict Content Contains : Minor Language , Blood & Gore , Intense Violence , DEAD PONIES!**

**This Story is a Crossover Between 'Hunger Games' and 'My Little Pony'**

****Chapter 3 Don't Fear the Reaper

A soft, grey light appeared in the air above the twelve ponies, as if a light bulb had suddenly been turned on. It began to intensify, growing so bright that the group had to cover their eyes. Just when nopony thought the light could possibly grow brighter, FLASH!, the light extinguished itself with a blinding flash.

Floating in the air where the light had just been was a grey alicorn with a long, flowing mane and tail that was jet black. She was small and looked to be quite young, not much older then Applejack's younger sister Applebloom. With how she was positioned in the air, none of the ponies on the ground could see her cutie mark.

The alicorn foal stared at the group on the ground, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Now then," she said after what felt like an eternity, her voice sweet and childlike, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Grey Reaper, and I'm going to play an absolutely wonderful game with you all."

"Oooh, what kind of game?" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down excitedly, "Is it Hide and Go Seek? Ooh, wait, is it Musical Chairs? No, wait, I know! It's Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

The corners of Grey Reapers mouth curled into a small smile and she said, "No Pinkie, it's a very… different kind of game, one that none of you have ever played before."

"Oh…" Pinkie's smile drooped at her words, "Well, I guess playing a new game could be fun."

"Wait just a minute!" Twilight stepped forward, "How did you know Pinkie's name?"

Grey's smile grew slightly larger as she said, "I should have guessed you'd notice something like that Twilight. That's right, I know your name too. In fact, I know all of names. I am the one who brought you all here after all."

Twelve sets of eyes stared up at the alicorn, unsure of how to respond.

"Now, I'm sure you're all also wondering where exactly you are right now."

Twelve heads nodded.

Grey smiled and said, "This is a little space I put together called the Preparation Room."

"And what exactly, may I ask, are y'all preparing here?" Applejack asked.

"Well now, I'd think it would be obvious, even to such a simple pony such as yourself Applejack," Grey said condescendingly.

"What did you just say?" Applejack seethed.

"Calm down, save that intensity for later," Grey smiled once more, "What's being prepared here is, of course, the twelve of you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lyra asked.

"As I said before, I brought you here to play a game," the young alicorn said, directing here gaze towards the mint green unicorn, "And before the game can begin, I must explain the rules and get you all ready to play."

Grey Reaper looked at each pony in turn before asking, "Are there any other questions?"

"Um… I have one, if that's okay," Fluttershy said timidly.

"Don't be afraid Fluttershy," Grey smiled at her, "Go ahead and ask your question."

"Well, um… You keep saying that we're going to play a game," the yellow pegasus kept her gaze directed towards the ground as she spoke, "But you haven't told us anything about what kind of game it is. So, um… I was just wondering, what kind of game is it?"

The foal was quiet as she digested the question.

"That's a very good question Fluttershy," she said after a moment, "A very good question indeed. I suppose there's no need to beat around the bush then. So, I'll go ahead and explain the rules of our little game."

Grey began to slowly float downward until she landed on the ground.

"In just a few minutes, you will be playing a game I like to call The Grey Reaper Survival Challenge, an absolutely amazing game in which you will be hunting down and killing one another."

The group of twelve ponies stared at her, eyes wide, mouths hung open, too shocked to speak.

Grey Reapers smiled grew bigger as she looked at their shocked expressions.

"Don't look so surprised," she said, smile growing as she did, "Everypony has a time where they want to kill somepony. This is an opportunity for you all to act upon those urges."

"Don't look so surprised," she said, smile growing as she did, "Everypony has a time where they want to kill somepony. This is an opportunity for you all to act upon those urges."

"That's… That's sick…" Twilight said, disgusted.

"Sick? Hardly. If anything, this game is a way for you all to live out your darkest fantasies, thereby removing them from your minds and keeping you from acting upon them in society," the young alicorns smile remained as she spoke, "It's a good thing."

"It's terrible!" Rainbow Dash screamed, "Forcing us to kill our friends? It's sick and twisted! I refuse to play!"

The others nodded, agreeing with Dash's statement.

"I see," Grey said flatly, "Well then, if you don't want to play, then you are free to drop out of the game."

"Fine, I drop out," Dash said, glaring at the foal in front of her.

Suddenly, a grey glow appeared around the blue pegasus and she began to float off the ground.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dash cried out, "I thought you said I could lea-"

A sudden squeezing around her neck cut off Dash's words. Dash clawed at her throat, her breathing incredibly difficult.

"Stop! Please stop!" she croaked, her voice strained, "I'll play! I'll play!"

The squeezing lessened, allowing Dash to suck in some much needed air.

"What was that?" Grey Reaper asked sweetly.

"I said I'll play," Dash responded, voice still slightly strained.

"Wonderful."

Dash was placed back on the ground, at which point she began heavily coughing and grasping her neck.

"Does anypony else have an objection to the game?" Grey scanned the faces of the ponies in front of her.

All twelve of them glared at her, but kept silent.

"No? Good, I can get on with things then," Grey's smile returned, "In just a few minutes, you will be sent to the playing field. Once there, you are free to move about however you wish. I've taken the liberty of scattering several weapons around. Feel free to take and use any you may happen to come across."

The group of twelve remained silent, looking uncomfortably at each other.

"The game will end only when half of the participants have died. And don't think you can just hide somewhere and wait things out," her eyes narrowed as she looked at the group, "I will be watching all of you closely, and if I feel that you aren't actively participating, well… Lets just say I'll be forced to intervene."

Several of the ponies gulped.

"Now then, any questions?"

Sweetmint stepped forward. "Are you responsible for the death of my sister?" she asked, her voice weak and wavering.

"That's far to vague of a question, my dear, you'll have to be more specific."

Sweetmint swallowed and said in a more confident voice, "Did you force my sister Wintergreen to play this game?"

"Wintergreen…" the alicorn mulled over the name as if it was a particularly complicated riddle, before saying, "The name does sound familiar. Where did she live?"

"Fillydelphia."

"Aw, yes," Grey's eyes light up, as if the answer to the riddle suddenly came to her, "The group from Fillydelphia was quite a good one."

"Sweetmint, what are you talking about?' Twilight asked.

"About a year ago, when I was still living in Fillydelphia, my older sister and several other ponies went missing," the green pegasus looked at the ground, "We searched everywhere, but there was no trace of them anywhere. Then, about three or four days later, they all came back, and only few of them were alive. My sister was one of the dead. None of the survivors would tell us what had happened."

Twilight looked at Grey Reaper. "You've done this before?"

The alicorn nodded. "Oh yes. This year will be the fifth survival game I've hosted."

"Then it really was you that killed my sister?" Sweetmint said trough clenched teeth.

"No, your sister was killed by a earth pony named Pretty Penny."

Sweetmint's eyes went wide and the color drained from her face. "Pretty… Penny…" she stammered.

"Did I say something bad?" Grey said innocently.

"After the funerals… Pretty Penny…" Sweetmint spoke in whisper, "She came up to me and… And apologized…"

"Dear Celestia," Rarity said softly, covering her mouth.

"She apologized? For killing Wintergreen?" Grey Reaper seemed confused as she spoke. "I don't see why she would do that. Wintergreen hardly did anything. In fact, she was the first to die."

Sweetmint turned her gaze to the alicorn, shooting her an intense death glare, teeth bared in a fierce snarl. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed, lunging at the young pony.

Grey Reaper floated into the air, avoiding the lunging pegasus. "My, my, my. I didn't expect such ferocity from you," she said with a smile, "You may just do better then your sister."

"Don't talk about my sister!" Sweetmint yelled, flying upwards. She suddenly stopped, only raising a few inches off the ground. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, but I had to take some precautions against those annoying wings you pegasai have. I also made sure you unicorns couldn't teleport away."

Sweetmint returned to the ground, still glaring at Grey.

"Now then, I feel as though we've wasted enough time talking. If there are no other questions…"

"I have one more!" Twilight interrupted.

Grey Reaper closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to strangle Twilight as she had almost done to Rainbow Dash. "What?" she snapped.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The same reason you read your books, or Pinkie makes up all those songs and dances, or Rarity creates dresses. It keeps me entertained."

"You're doing this because you're bored?" Bon Bon cried out, horrified.

"Yes, why is that hard to grasp?" the grey alicorn seem genuinely confused.

"You're a heartless monster!" Berry Punch said.

Grey's eyes narrowed as she looked at the group. "I see there's no way to make you think otherwise." Her voice was flat; completely losing it's childlike sweetness, and becoming more adult like. "Yes, I am what you call 'heartless'. No, I don't care about any of you. I could kill all of you right now without so much as batting an eye!" The young pony's voice filled with a sudden intensity that left the twelve ponies around her transfixed. "It would be incredibly easy, like stomping out a bug! But I won't, because making you do it is much more fun."

Nopony moved as she continued to stare at them. Then, just as suddenly as she had appeared earlier, her expression became childlike again.

"Now then," she said sweetly, and turned to the side revealing her cutie mark the group, a scythe similar to the one carried by the actual Grim Reaper, "It's time to begin! Good luck, my little ponies. And remember, I'll watching you all… Very intensely."

**ORION:Hey Guys I would like to make an Announcement my Brothers have decided to join me in the Story making so we will now instead (of Orion Darkness) will be called Destined To Kill**


End file.
